vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Woody
You're my favorite deputy! In Toy Story Sheriff Woody was the titular character of an old wild west-themed TV show called Woody's Roundup. He had many adventures with his partner Jessie, his horse Bullseye, and a prospecter named Stinky Pete. The show was cancelled just before the last episode aired, leaving the series on a permanent cliffhanger. Woody's Roudup toys and memoribilia have become a valuable collectors item, although not everyone knows this. Such is the case of Andy, a young boy who owned a stuffed Woody doll with a pullstring, capable of saying phrases such as "somebody's poisoned the waterhole!" ''and ''"there's a snake in my boot!". Despite having many newer toys, such as the popular Buzz Lightyear action figure, Andy continued to play with Woody throughuot his childhood. One day Andy's Woody doll ended up in the hands of Al, owner of Al's Toy Barn. Al was aware of Woody's value and planned to ship the Woody, along with several other Woody's Roundup ''toys, to a museum in Japan. Just as he was about to ship them, however, the toys disappeared, and 3 of them ended up back at Andy's house. When Andy got older he eventually gave Woody to an imaginative little girl, along with most of his other toys. In VGCW Woody has gotten few opportunities to prove himself, mostly appearing early in Royal Rumbles where he has no chance at winning. But many viewers hope the cowboy gets his chance to claim the spotlight someday. Many people believed that that time had come when he was fought in a 6-Man Battle Royal to become #1 contender for the Casual title. Woody was doing well, making it down to the final two, but ended up losing to Ezio Auditore who, despite having a much more impressive record, was much less popular. Despite losing, Woody has only gotten more popular, while Ezio got less. Also, he has breasts for some reason. WHO YOU CALLIN' BUSTED, BUSTER? At some point, Woody decided it was important to make sure the kids were playing with their toys. On 2013-02-01 he went into action, confronting Ash Ketchum backstage and convincing him to play with his old toys rather than his video games. This nearly led to disaster, as a furious Segata Sanshiro quickly set off to attack at least one of them. A chance encounter with a rampaging Mr. L stopped the judo master, however, allowing Ash to go home and play with his toys unharmed, just as Woody wanted. Woody's mission continued on 2013-02-18, as he spoke with Gary Oak and Proto Man, this time Woody was not so successful, despite Segata being nowhere in sight that day. Gary wasn't intrested in playing with his toys and left after calling Woody a creep, something viewers agreed with when Woody stared at Gary as he walked away, saying ''"Play. With. Your. Toys." with a soul-piercing gaze. Proto Man was less hostile toward Woody, but also rejected Woody's suggestion, explaining he's never had any toys. Like Gary, Proto told Woody that he was"acting creepy" before leaving. Woody's reaction was not seen. In the 2013-02-22 show, Woody continued his attempts to convince the VGCW wrestlers to play with their toys, with little success. He was brutally put down by the AVGN, who told him to go "play with himself", and managed to only freak out Dr. Wily, after being mistaken for a robot master. It is worth noting Woody was not an option on February 11th's official poll to select contestants for The Great Tournament, meaning Woody is either too busy with his mission to participate, or he was considered too creepy to be a candidate for VGCW's new manager. T3gVm.png woodyboobs.PNG|Woody's breasts clearly visible Toys have feelings too, ash.png You're my favorite Engineer!.jpg|When he's not in the ring or with Buzz and co., Woody likes to tell deep space engineers who his favorite deputy is. Creepywoody.PNG|Have YOU played with your toys today?